mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Osamu Miro
Lord Osamu Miro, an archdevil and lord in Hell, rules over a frozen mountain range and a mercenary army of notable strength. Somewhat oddly for a devil, he has a family: a son named Virgil, a daughter named Junko, and a husband named Lucca. His head general, Mako, is a close friend of his as well. His penchant for such trust in familial relationships comes from the fact that he, and the other four, were not born devils, but rather as humans. Osamu is a man of quiet dignity and driven purpose, which has the effect of making people trust in his leadership. He is very intelligent and well-spoken by and large, has a tendency to fixate on details or objectives to the exclusion of others, and can be far too permissive for his own good. He is prone to dark depressive moods, and his cold, aggressive nature is off-putting to most people. Stern and rigid, he is nonetheless a devil of lust and will pursue the targets of his passion with an unrelenting desire. Despite his icy and formal nature, he shows deep love and affection towards the members of his family, and can be sarcastically humourous and something of a poetic sap around them. Childhood Father: Yoshinori Miro. Murdered at the age of 50. Mother: Etsuko Miro. Died at the age of 23 in childbirth. Osamu Miro, as a human, hailed from Yeto as the son of shogun Yoshinori Miro of the Miyagi Province and his wife Etsuko. He was born after many years of unsuccessful attempts; the childbirth was complicated, and Etsuko died shortly after delivering. Yoshinori loved his wife dearly, and never remarried after she died. The child possessed very pale features, even by Yeto standards, and was always on the sickly side. Osamu was raised mostly by nurses and servants, under strict orders of professionalism and rigid performance. Yoshinori, for his part, was alternately distant and overbearing with his child; some days he would see him as a reminder of his wife and could not tolerate being near him, while other times he stressed the importance of the boy's fulfillment of his heritage, as he was the sole heir to the Miro name. As years passed, Yoshinori fell deeper into depression and took to alcohol, creating an even more extreme gap between the two states, oscillating between abuse and overprotection, always with a demand of perfection. This resulted in a very withdrawn and precise child. When Osamu was a bit older, most of his care was delegated to a young woman named Masumi. She at first took her duties with diligent seriousness, but eventually came to treat him more kindly and personably than he was used to. The one other gap in his sheltered upbringing was in the form of Mako Murakami, whose behaviour and attitude could never be repressed, and who came to be Osamu's one good friend. Osamu was 12 when the then-court wizard, Norio Wakahisa, took the boy to see the four swords that the Miro house kept under careful guard and secrecy with the help of the Wakahisa wizards. They imparted to him the story of the swords, another tightly-guarded secret, and what his destiny would be should one of the swords awaken for him. He accepted the responsibilities, and held each of the swords in turn. One in particular felt different, and he was permitted to take it with him to see if it would awaken. Not too long after, Masumi was let go from the staff; Osamu was deeply upset by this, despite reassurances from her that she was and would be fine, and they would see each other again. Osamu trained daily with the sword, learning both swordplay and magic, and eventually, the blade turned an oily pitch black and it made its voice heard. His partnership with Yashin had been sealed. Between his own sheltered state and his father's fluctuating fancy, Osamu never had a proper wedding arrangement completed. Before his 17th birthday, Mako convinced Osamu to join him in training with the hobgoblin army. Osamu was not successful in convincing his father that he should go, but he went anyways, in his first act of true defiance. He trained in the Hobgoblin Province with the army for 8 years, and his diligence and skill was recognized. During his time there, he gained a thin scar that runs across his nose and right cheekbone, from a knife wound that received poor magical treatment. Osamu's relationship with his father certainly had not improved any in his absence, and the atmosphere in the castle became even more acerbic than it had been before. Generally dissatisfied and lonely, he took it upon himself to track down Masumi, which he found to be a much more trying task than expected. Eventually, he found out not only where she was living, but also the reason that she was so difficult to find: she was a member of the Wakahisa family herself. She had been promoted in her family and so left the castle to complete her studies in order to take over for Norio. She had also had children: two girls from different fathers. The elder was named Hikosa, a then-11 year old who was already a proficient wizard herself, and the younger Junko, only 3, who seemed like she might have the gift of summoning. Despite it breaching several layers of protocol, Osamu, for the intervening years, visited the three of them very regularly, though in secret. In particular, he and Junko bonded closely, which Masumi was glad for, seeing as it not only gave her daughter another adult figure, but gave Osamu, practically her son, a measure of human connection he had been largely denied. When Masumi did take over as the court wizard, Osamu insisted that she bring with her her daughters, despite it being against the Wakahisas' practice. There was some argument, but she acquiesced, and the two girls came to live in Miyagi Castle under no pretense. The Black Blades and the Unity War Osamu was a bearer of a Blackblade, particularly the one named Yashin. As such, he had the infernal assistance necessary to bear and use the knowledge of an Infernal ritual that had been safeguarded by the Wakahisas for many long generations. He can pass on partial knowledge of an inscription to a chosen person, allowing them to transcribe part of the ritual themselves. The inscriber promptly forgets each portion of the pattern as soon as that portion is created; when all portions are complete, the inscribers are sacrificed and a portal to Hell is opened, which will lead to Yoru, the lord of Hell, who will then entertain a request from whomever stepped through the gate. In his quest to rid Yeto of the Blackblades and bring true peace to the country, Osamu performed the ritual and went to Hell, leaving Yashin behind. He implored Yoru to take the blades to Hell, removing their influence from Yeto. He responded that the only way he would do that was if someone presented him with all seven swords, simultaneously, in Hell. Osamu agreed to do this, and asked for whatever power he could have in order to bring this about, knowing that the swords and country would fight him. As a result of his overpowering desire, he was ascended into a devil and returned to Materia. Osamu hid his demonic nature while he remained on Materia, conducting the Unity War that would dramatically change the face of Yeto politics to what he believed would be a better state, and collecting the Black Blades. In his efforts, he was opposed by Raito Kamun, another bearer who wielded the sword Takuetsu. Raito commandeered a casting of the ritual, meant to banish the swords once and for all, but now instead used to ascend himself. Despite Raito's efforts, Osamu still managed to collect all seven swords and return to Hell with them, removing their influence from Materia, but simultaneously releasing them as devils to act in Hell as they wished. When the war was won and the country settled, Osamu abdicated and returned to Hell, unwilling to taint Materia further with his extraplanar influence. His general and best friend since childhood, Mako Murakami, went with him, as did the young daughter of his late court wizard, Junko Wakahisa, whom he had always treated as something of a daughter. Between their strength and his patronage, he made them into devils himself. Victor Erzebet For a time, Osamu was bound in a mortal form, stripped of his power and memory. The reason was little more than a practical joke and footnote to a larger land-grabbing scheme by Ratik'nun, the devil that Raito Kamun had become. He lived about eight years on Materia, becoming intimately close with the druid Lucca Wakiya, raising his fey-created son Virgil, and eventually helping protect the plane from the invading All. It was in the final push against them that Victor was killed; Osamu awoke in Hell, with all of his memories intact. He returned immediately to Materia with Junko and Mako, though its dangers had passed, and remained there for roughly another 35 years, in order to stay with Victor's family. When Lucca reached the end of his life, he chose to go to Hell as Mako and Junko had before him. Lucca was reborn as a devil, as was Virgil, who was eager to gain power and take up his mantle as a prince; they helped to truly establish the Miro family, alongside Mako and Junko. Category:Character